Konoha's Crimson Wolf
by Amaterasu-16
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, thought dead to Konoha only to be revealed as their top ANBU commander, Wolf. Living through what the darker, black ops side of the ninja world has to offer, his childish innocence has been all but lost to the responsibilities of ANBU corps, but was it for the better he went down this road after being tortured by villagers? have his closest people been enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ANBU to... Ehh?**

At the same desk that the past generations of Hokage worked behind, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he looked towards his top ANBU commander, Wolf.

he knelt before the aged Hokage, his wolf mask was black, signifying his commander rank, with crimson designs covering it. he wore the typical ANBU uniform, but completely black instead of the usual colors with blood red armour plates.

similar to all other ANBU, he also clearly knew kenjutsu, clear from the blood red chokuto that was slung diagonally across his back, the kanji for 'whirlpool' engraved on the scabbard in gold. like a certain former dog ANBU, he had rather memorable hair, his own being a scarlet red, matching his black slitted eyes that portrayed an eerie glow form behind his mask.

"**Hokage-sama, you requested me?**" Wolf spoke, his voice distorted from the voice changer inside his mask's mouthpiece.

Sarutobi frowned, his body language saying all that needed to be said about his upset and guilty conscience, angry towards himself for allowing Wolf to become who he was instead of who he should have been.

he shook his head before putting on a smile that never reached his' eyes, "Remove your mask please, Wolf." he requested, recieving only slight hesitance from the ANBU commander before he reached his hand to his mask, removing it with a soft breath as his face was revealed to the world.

"Naruto-kun, how are you today?" Sarutobi inquired, his smile slightly thinner as he looked at the young redhead.

A pang of regret and remorse struck the heart of the wisened old leader as he saw a face that should never have had the look to it that it currently held.

Wolf was clearly young, around 15-16, his crimson red bangs falling down across his forehead, framing his eyes with two long bangs framing his red, slitted eyes, similar to that of his' ANBU namesake.

his eyes held a maturity to them that shouldn't have been present in the eyes of someone so young, yet through the inactions and mistakes of an old man, here they were.

Naruto took a moment to respond to the Sandaime's question, mulling over silently before answered simply, "Fine, Hokage-sama." his' voice reflecting his youth, but with an undeniable tone of strength and maturity that kept his youth from coming into question during his ANBU missions as a leader, or just amongst other ninja in general.

The Hokage looked down in dissapointment at what the horrors of the life of ninja black ops had done to the boy in front of him. He should have been running around with his friends at this age, going to the academy, becoming genin, but alas, he had been forced by the cruelty of reality and special circumstances he had no choice in to grow up quickly.

Sarutobi steeled himself before going into his 'Hokage mode' as was dubbed by his ninja, the grandfatherly image he usually gave gone, given way to a battle hardened shinobi who had lived through two great wars and came out on top.

ANBU commander wolf, I have a mission for you, and only you, the folder in front of you has the neccesary mission information." Sarutobi spoke, the authority in his voice paining him as he shouldn't be talking like this to the boy before him for at least several years, but fate clearly had plans for the boy.

Naruto clicked his mask onto his belt so he no longer had to hold it, before reaching a crimson tattooed right arm towards the mission details presented to him. The Hokage held his breath as his top ANBU stood silent, flicking through the papers as he took the mission and its neccesary information in, his eyes flitting through different emotions too fast to be translated.

Naruto reached the end, releasing a breath as he closed his eyes, placing the folder down on the desk as he stood quiet, causing the Sandaime to release the breath he had been holding, looks like he was safe...

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU DECREPIT OLD MAN?!**"

Ok, maybe not.

"C-Calm down Naruto, this mission is important, you can understand why... right?" the Sandaime asked, cursing himself for stuttering from the murderous aura the ANBU before him was releasing, reminding him of a certain scarlet haired kunoichi from years ago, but amped up a couple notches, which Hiruzen would quite freely admit... was fucking terrifying.

Hiruzen cursed slightly as the KI that Wolf was exuding was making sweat bullets, yet his personal ANBU guard was no where to be found.

it had turned out, that the ANBU had recognised what it meant when he stood so still and silent, making them collectively decide to get the fuck out of there, which coincidentally, they happened to have better things to do at the time. As scary as the Hokage being mad was, Naruto could make Bijuu seem like plush toys in comparison, causing the ANBU guard to resign themselves to the lesser evil that was the Hokage's anger.

The Sandaime made a mental note to punish the ANBU, even though he understood why they had left, seeing as they had quite literally, left him to the wolves.

Naruto glared at the Hokage as he reigned back in his' KI, allowing the old man to breathe freely once more before spitting out, "You want me to babysit the stuck up Uchiha survivor with an ego the size of the Hokage monument, Kakashi Hatake, the disgrace of ANBU for what he has let himself become, and Sakura Haruno, the banshee on the civilian council's daughter? where the fuck do you get off coming up with this?"

"Come on now Naruto, you know as well as I do how important the genin on that team are, well... the Uchiha at least. And Kakashi won't be able to teach the Uchiha on his own." the Sandaime reasoned... only to find hiself a foot off of the ground with claw-tipped fingers digging into his' neck.

"**The Uchiha will not be taught anything from me, not now, not ever, so don't even start down that path.**" Naruto growled out, his voice taking a demonic tint as he lowered Sarutobi back to the ground and stepped back with his arms crossed.

Hiruzen nodded as he massaged his neck, knowing not to push the insubordination of the... ninja in front of him.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Fine, I'll go on the team undercover, but don't expect anything to be taught by me, or for me to take the shit I can guarantee I'll have to deal with from them."

Sarutobi nodded once again, Naruto clipped his mask back on before sending on last look to the old man before mockingly bowing with an exaggerated, "By your leave _Hokage-sama._" practically spitting the title before dissapearing in a **shunshin** of crackling crimson energy.

The Sandaime looked at the scorched, cracked and smoking spot Wolf had left from, grumbling something about 'flashy exits' and 'stupid paperwork' as he leaned back in his' seat, puffing on his' tobacco pipe as he contemplated just how interesting things we're going to get with this years Genin teams.

Sarutobi only wished he wouldn't end up having to explain two dead Genin and a Jonin to the council because Naruto had enough.

Troublesome overpowered brat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wolf and Cat**

_**ANBU training grounds**_

"FUCK!"

'BOOOM!'

All ANBU sweatdropped at the sight of their training grounds being turned into something unidentifiable by their angry commander, the poor wooden training dummys that once withstood A-S rank jutsus and only took light scratches were currently torn to pieces and spread across the cracked and crater-covered ground in small chunks.

"Ummm, is someone going to stop him? we aren't going to be able to recover it if this goes on much longer." A dog masked ANBU stated, earning nods of agreement from some of his co-workers, whilst the others looked at him incredulously.

"Do you want to go out there? he's as likely to treat you like a training dummy right now and you can see what he did to those." A crow masked ANBU questioned, gaining a gulp from the majority there. "Hell no, I'd like to live as long as possible thank you very much." dog answered with a vigorous shake of his head.

"Surely someone can go out there, right?" Another ANBU asked getting no answer in response, at least until an ANBU finally spoke up, "What about cat? apparently she's pretty close to wolf, maybe she can get him to calm down, or at least find out what's wrong."

A few ANBU dissapeared, heading out to retrieve cat, who they quickly found and brought to ANBU HQ within a couple of minutes. "Whats he doing this time?" were cat's first words as she saw all the gathered ANBU except for one.

'BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!'

"'sigh'... that was the commander wasn't it?" she questioned rhetorically, getting thumbs up from the others, causing her to sweatdrop further before taking off her mask, revealing a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with black eyes, full red lips, pale white skin that all matched perfectly with her long, dark purple hair that fell to the small of her back.

The female ANBU shook her head before walking off towards the destroyed training grounds, getting wishes of good luck and silent prayers from the other ANBU which made her eye twitch slightly in annoyance.

'_swish_'

She sighed as a katana flew by her ear, mere millimetres from her head, and embedded itself slightly above the shivering group of ANBU behind her. "Naruto-kun? are you quite done destroying the training grounds? we do need these you know." cat asked with her hands on her hips, her tone similar to that of a mother scolding a child.

Naruto's head swung round as he stopped midway through a long sequence of hand seals that would have surely meant a fucking disaster for the irrepairable training grounds. Comical tears welled up in his eyes as he dissapeared from sight and reappeared in front of the purple haired ANBU, his arms wrapping around her as he bawled and babbled like an infant, a far cry from the fear instilling Commander he usually was.

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! Yugao-chan! the stupid old man gave me a stupid mission!" he cried, his head buried in the crook of the now named Yugao's neck, getting a slight blush and major sweatdrop from the girl who giggled slightly at the bipolar tendencies of her lover.

Yugao wrapped her own arms around the slightly shorter male before giggling, which caused Naruto to sigh in relaxation as he always loved having his lover in his arms. "Why don;t we go home and you can tell me everything okay? you've made a bit of a... scene here already." Yugao offered, deadpanning in the end as she struggled to find the rigth words to describe what Naruto had caused.

Naruto nodded into her embrace before transporting both of them to their apartment in his' unique crimson energy **shunshin**, leaving the remaining ANBU to sweatdrop and cry slightly at the sight of their ruined training grounds, whilst also wondering just how whipped the big, bad wolf really was?

_**Jonin and ANBU apartment block, Naruto + Yugao's apartment**_

Naruto could take a lot of things.

Pain? if it hurts, he's probably felt worse.

Torture? Childsplay.

Hate? Please, he was Konoha's top ANBU for a reason, and it wasn't for being kind.

but even with his resilience, the one thing that never failed to make him draw circles in a corner was Yugao giggling at him, as cute as her giggles were, when he was being laughed _at_, it wasn't funny... which was the case currently.

"Yugao-chan! It isn't funny! I don't want to be a Genin again! I wokred hard to get where I am, and that stupid, ancient old fart is doing this to me!" Naruto cried, rivers of tears cascading down his cheeks as he whined like a child after being laughed at by his girlfriend.

Yep. Konoha's big bad Wolf has a girlfriend.

Yugao used to be dating a Jonin called Hayate Gekko, but after what he did (a story for another time) Yugao couldn't bare to be near the man, nevermind be in a relationship with him.

After that, Yugao had thrown herself into her ANBU work, taking the most dangerous missions with no care for her own safety, at least until Naruto came into the picture during a mission that went wrong in every way, which ended up helping both of them to a better place.

_**~Flashback~**_

Yugao yawned, the bags under her eyes and her dishevelled appearance clearly portraying her tiredness. which was cause for worry from some of the others within her ANBU squadron. Whta had happened to the Cat that was an example to be followed? she was a shell of her former self, that much was assured.

"Form Up!" Yugao blinkingly looked towards the new Commander as she followed the orders, forming up with the rest of the strike team alpha, her coal black eyes slowly locking onto the form of ANBU commander Wolf, the newest and youngest ANBU commander ever seen.

he was young from what Yugao could clearly tell, and his red hair caused her to quirk a brow, her interest peaked at the exotic colour, causing her to listen a little more intently to his words as he spoke to the corps.

20 minutes in and Yugao was struggling to stay still, sweat forming on her brow as she stood resolutely listening to Wolf as he dismissed them to pack for the mission they were set. Their mission was to retrieve a spy that was caught by a new hidden village called Otogakure, who would hand him over in return for a spy of their own who had been caught months before but had not been identified as a Sound-nin due to no former knowledge of the new village and his' lack of possible association.

Yugao quickly left in a body flicker once they were free to leave, collapsing onto her bed as she gasped, black spots flickering across her vision.

Yugao, with visible struggle, moved a hand to her ninja pouch carrying a small container of green pills which were commonly known as 'soldier pills', a drug used by ninja to keep then going on active duty without the need for sleep for longer durations of time, but also acts as a chakra replenisher, restoring a portion of missing chakra to the person taking it.

She popped a pill, quickly groaning as she felt the effects kick in, her vision blurring back to a state of normalcy as she stood more easily, regaining her breathing pattern as she grabbed her neccesary gear before heading to the door, deciding to head to the meetup point without chakra assistance so she could clear her thoughts.

_Timeskip to spy tradeoff._

Yugao leaped clumsily to the side as she dodged a hail of kunai, griting her teeth as she felt one of the pointed metal weapons dig itself into the pale flesh of her right shoulder.

Everything had gone to shit once they had gotten to the tradeoff.

just as they had been about to switch prisoners, the Oto-nin slit the Konoha spy's throat, before pushing him into the ANBU performing the trade and killing him before he could retaliate. further fucking things up, the Oto spy had suddenly started screaming, but it was too late for anything to be done as a seal array flared to life upon his' back before a powerful explosion erupted from him, killing three of the Konoha ANBU dead.

only Yugao, Wolf and 3 other ANBU were still alive at this point, and they were stacked against 50 Oto-nin ranging from Chunin to Jonin with the few Oto black ops who had been suppoed to perform the trade-off spread amongst them.

Wolf took it upon himself to give his team a better chance of survival, leading off a large majority of the enemy forces after himself, leaving ten ninja, all Chunin except for 2 Jonin and a Black ops Oto-nin.

Yugao and the other 3 ANBU had fought valiantly against them whittling them down to just a Jonin and the black ops nin, but at the cost of an injured Yugao and 3 dead ANBU.

Yugao swung her tanto at the incoming Jonin, who simply ducked beneath the attack and hit her with a powerful fist to the chest, breaking at least a rib or two and knocking the breath out of her.

Yugao collapsed to the floor, a crack in her mask growing until it broke apart, revealing her bloodied and tired face to the enemy ninja, who's face formed a lustful and malicious grin.

"Well well well, what do you know? The konoha scum ain't bad to look at? But you know what could make you look even better?" The male Jonin spoke out, his tone laced with dark intentions, causing Yugao's eyes to widen as she attempted to get up.

But to her fear, the Oto black ops had gotten behind her and was pinning her wrists to the ground, allowing the Jonin free access to her body as he knelt on her legs.

"I reckon you'd look even better screaming for more wrapped around my cock, how does that sound? not that it matters, cause we'll soon find out." he rasped out, grinning as he licked his lips, a hand moving to her chest as she squeezed her eyes close, fearful for her body.

'_shlick_' '_shlick_'

'_thump' 'thump'_

Yugao opened her eyes a tiny amount as she never felt the Jonin's hand touch her, only to see his body collapsed backwards from her, his head embedded into a tree with an expression of pain and shock forever etched onto it.

She risked a glance back and found the black ops nin laying still on the floor with a glowing, blood red straight katana pierced through his forehead and out the back, diggin into the ground slightly. The most shocking part though was the blood covered form of her new commander, Wolf, holding onto the blade as he pulled it out with ease, swiping it to the side to remove the blood before replacing it into its scabbard.

Yugao couldn't believe it.

Hadn't he led off at least 40 hostile ninja?

He didn't even look remotely injured seeing as he moved fine, and the blood Yugao presumed wasn't his own.

"**Cat**." Yugao flinched at the hazy tone of Wolf's modified voice, panic filling her as she stared into his mesmerising crimson slitted eyes which were similar to that of an animal. Yugao knew she sohuld have found them scary, but she could honestly say she was drawn to them, as if it was... instinct.

Yugao tried to sit up, but failed as she gripped her ribs, coughing up blood from her already bloodied lips. She couldn't speak either, her body in too much pain to comply.

Wolf took notice of this, quickly moving beside her, his' hands lit up with a green aura which he held over her body, the green aura spreading through her body from her chest. Yugao gasped at the sensation, it felt so warm and comforting that she couldn't help but sigh in relief as the pain slowly but surely ebbed away.

the glowing stopped and with it Yugao began to close her eyes, drifting to the land of unconscienceness, but not before seeing Wolf unclip his mask, revealing a softly smiling face that would have taken her breath away, had she been lucid.

"Sleep Yugao, you've earned it."

those were the last words she heard before accepting sleep's embrace.

**~Flashback Over~**

Naruto shook his head as he thought about it, glad he had been able to make it to her in time. He hadn't known what it was that had attracted him to her, maybe _**what**_ he was had something to do with it, but in the end, Naruto was glad it had happened.

After racing back to Konoha, Naruto had quickly been able to get the purple-haired young woman to the hospital, where she had been administered the remaining healing she had needed, then was kept there for a few days to make sure she was alright.

Naruto had visited her out of uniform, and was pleasantly surprised when he was caught in a dive hug/tackle by Yugao who had proceeded to cry into his chest as she mumbled incoherent words with the occasional 'thank you' which got the message across. He had helped her up and introduced himself properly, shocking himself with how at ease he was around her, something which he told her he would love to find the reason for.

Yugao had readily agreed as she had felt something similar, and finally after a year of this, the two had gotten together, an odd pairing considering he had been 15 at the time and Yugao had been 19, but they didn't care in the least.

Some of the older males who didn't have a clue of Naruto's position (then again, the number of people who knew Naruto was Wolfcould be counted on one hand and have left over fingers) had been annoyed by the fact Naruto had in their eyes, 'scored' such a hot woman, and had decided to attempt, key word being attempt, to sway her from being with Naruto.

the majority of it had being along the lines of men telling Yugao she needed a _real_ man in her life, not some child playing dress up as a ninja. The hospital was not thankful for the number of beds filled by Naruto, the hospital workers were honestly sure that at least half the men wouldn't be having children anytime soon, if at all after what the young red head had done to them.

Naruto zoned back into the conversation as he realised Yugao was poking his cheek with a mock pout, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her anymore, clearly off in his own world.

Naruto chuckled slightly before talking, "Hehe, sorry Yu-chan, got lost in memories." Yugao shook her head as she lay against him, his arm wrapping automatically around her and his chin resting on her head as hey lay together on the couch.

Much to both Yugao's pleasure and annoyance, Naruto had gotten tall in the two years she had known him personally, going from a 5'7 which was decent for his age and slightly shorter than her own 5'9, to a solid 6'2, allowing him to place his head ontop of hers which she loved and hated, never set on one or the other.

For now though, she'd enjoy it, his warmth wrapping around her as she blissfully snuggled against him.

"So what are your plans for your new mission?" Yugao started, deciding to get back on track a little as she relaxed with him. "Hmmm, I guess for now, nothing out of the ordinary, I'll hide my skills for now and make sure Kakashi doesn't speak about me. Other than that I'll only abandon mission if it calls for it in a situation where my identity can no longer remain hidden."

Naruto replied, his animalistic eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke of Kakashi. Yugao hummed in thought as she mulled over what he had said. Whatever happened, things were certainly going to be interesting for them from now on. Why the Hokage was trying to give Naruto his' childhood back now though was beyond all comprehension to Yugao.

It was simply too late for that, he needed to accept that and move on.

Yugao could only hope Naruto wouldn't kill the Uchiha brat, as much as Naruto and to an extent Yugao may consider it worth the response, the amount of crap he would get for the act just wasn't worth it in the end.

Yugao sighed, hopefully Naruto could understand that. She looked up to him, only to see his cheeck pressed against herhead, his eyes closed as he softly snored, his arms holding her slightly tighter in an attempt to pull her closer.

She giggled softly before kissing his cheek, "Hopefully you don't cause too much trouble." She whispered as she closed her own eyes and sank against him, joining him in the land of slumber.


End file.
